Family that cares
by Rosefighter
Summary: Gundam Wing crossover. One of the pilots finds out that he has a younger brother that's been abused. When they run to the colonies will it keep him safe? Will Harry ever be able to trust the pilots?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Chapter: One; The discovery and sickness

-Depicts sign language-

.::.

Green eyes where glazed over in fear and pain. Over and over the pole came down and marked his flesh. As consciousness left him the front door was kicked in.

.::.

"Preventors!" shouted the two agents leveling their guns at the fat man.

"How dare you!" shouted the man turning towards them.

"Put it down!" shouted the two agents again; trying to not stair at what was a bloody child.

The man ignored them and started to attack the boy again. The male agent holstered his gun and tackled the man to the ground. Getting up quickly his partner pulled out her tazer and shot the man. The man jerked and screamed a couple of times before he stopped trying to move. Once they were sure he wouldn't do anything the woman turned to the child as the man handcuffed the man.

"Dispatch I need an ambulance that will need to head to the children's hospital," said the woman into her walkie talkie.

"Ten-Four."

.:Une's Office:.

Une sighed as she waited for her agent to get there. It had been believed that he was an only child but without any knowledge of whom his parent's where it was never confirmed. Then suddenly they'd gotten a hit on the DNA registry, for reuniting lost families.

"Hey, Une you called?" asked Duo as he and Heero entered the office.

"We got a hit on the DNA registry this morning," said Une slowly placing her hand on a file.

"Who?" asked Heero grasping Duo's hand.

"Heero, but there are complications," said Une opening the file.

"Complications?" said Duo eyes going wide before narrowing.

"Your younger brother, Heero, Harry Alistair was adopted right after he was born, you where 7. He was adopted by a British family, the Potters. When he was 15 months old, they were murdered. That night Harry Alistair Potter, disappeared forever," said Une slowly watching her two agents.

"Status?" asked Heero as Duo gripped his hand tighter.

"He surfaced this morning at St. Jude's in London. Before you jump up in celebration, read his file," said Une handing over the file and noticing the frowns when she said the hospitals name.

The two opened the file faces blank. As they began to read anger flashed across their faces. Heero's face went ZERO when he saw the picture in the file. It had to have been taken when the boy was admitted to the hospital, and asleep, for his eyes were closed.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Duo, as Heero continued to scour the documents.

"That's the odd thing, starting when he was five, teachers and administration, have reported abuse, but it was never investigated. Those that reported it were transferred or moved in a week," said Une frowning.

"Is he safe?" asked Duo as he kept from switching into Shinigami, to his normal self.

"I have two agents guarding him right now and another two are there who saved him from his relatives," said Une as the doors to her office opened.

"Taylor's disease?" asked Heero looking up.

"One in a million people contract it. It compromises the immune system and lungs. Your brother will need a series of shots over four years. He'll forever have the damage to his lungs. On top of that, long term abuse and suspected sexual abuse,' said Une as Wufei, Milliardo, Quatre, and Trowa entered.

"Suspected?" growled Heero and Duo together.

"To quote from the other minor in the house: 'Freak is a cock sucking whore,'" said Une as everyone's hands twitched towards their guns.

"Hospital reports say there was no penetration, but that doesn't mean that there wasn't anything else," said Duo tightly after re-skimming the file.

.:Harry's room:.

When he started to come awake he felt fuzzy. His body felt weightless but his eyelids weighed a ton. When he finally opened them, he freaked out. He wasn't allowed on a bed; he'd contaminate everyone. He pulled off all the wires and hid as an alarm went off.

"Oh GOD! He's gone!" shouted a woman's voice as the door was forcefully pulled open.

Harry counted six pairs of boots entered. He whimpered and scooted closer to the wall. Suddenly all the voices stopped and a pair of boots stepped closer. Tears started to fall as the boots stopped next to him. There was the squeak of rubber and everyone left except the two closest pairs of boots. Then he saw the person kneel down. He closed his eyes in fright and curled up into a ball. When a hand touched him he began to shake but didn't say anything.

A second hand joined the firs and they carefully moved him out from under the bed. A strong pair of arms encircled him as they picked him up. He whimpered as he came in contact with another person's chest.

"Easy nii-chan, I would never hurt you on purpose,' murmured a masculine voice as he was rocked.

Harry shook his head and made sure not to look at the person. He was already in so much trouble and he didn't want to get into anymore. Finally he signed with his hands.

-Who're you?- signed Harry still refusing to look at the man who had him.

"I'm your nii-san, Heero," said the man placing a finger on his chin making him looking at him.

-I'm just freak or worthless- signed Harry tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"No you're not. Your Harry Alistair Potter, my otouto," said Heero trying to comfort his distressed brother.

-N…e…e…s…a…n…o…t…o…t…o- signed Harry his green eyes staring into the Prussian blue.

"Otouto is little brother, it's spelled o…t…o…u…t…o. Nii-san means big brother," said Heero as the second man left.

.:In Hallway:.

"Am I allowed back in?" asked a woman in pink scrubs.

"You are?" asked Duo standing defensively in front of the door.

"Stephani Suttle, R.N. I've been by his side since he came in," said Stephani glaring.

"Heero's trying to calm him down right now. I'd give it fifteen minutes, if that's ok," said Duo leaning against the door.

.:Room:.

-So you're a Preventor?- asked Harry cuddled up in Heero's lap.

"Yes, I am. I help protect the peace," said Heero moving the pillow so it cushioned his back.

-You're not going to arrest me, right?- asked Harry taking in the comfort Heero was giving.

"You're not a bad person, Harry. What Vernon and Petunia Dursley did was despicable," said Heero his hand lightly touching one of the many bandages Harry was wrapped in.

-Ok- signed Harry closing his eyes and relaxing.

.:Hallway:.

"Special Agent Duo Maxwell? I'm Special Agent Debra Metts and this is my partner Special Agent Ethane Pale," said Debra smiling at Duo.

"What can I do for you, Deb, Eppy?" asked Duo returning the smile.

"We have Harry Potter's stuff from his cupboard," said Ethane anger heavy in his voice.

"More like torture cell," muttered Debra holding up a small blue backpack.

"What's it?" asked Duo taking the backpack.

"From his room a thread bear red baby blanket with his name embroidered on it and a folder full of his drawings," said Ethane fiddling with his keys.

"The two of us, plus the two agents who actually pulled the monster off him, bought him a couple of things. We pulled our cash to buy the backpack, a stitch plushy and a sketchbook," said Debra placing a hand on Ethane's shoulder.

"Who were the two other agents?" asked Duo unzipping the bag to double check.

"Special Agents bill Chavez and Ressie Height. Their still being checked out by the docs here,' said Ethane looking at his cell phone.

.:Room:.

Heero sighed as Harry finally drifted off carefully getting up, then placed his little brother on the bed. He stared at him intently for a second. He was about to replace the IV when a nurse entered.

"I'm surprised he was awake that long," said the nurse replacing the IV with Heero's help.

"Why is that, nurse…?" asked Heero standing back so she could do her job.

"Stephani Suttle. He's on strong pain killers for all the injuries," said Stephani hooking Harry back up to the heart monitor.

"How much longer till he's released?" asked Heero his fingers lightly touching the bandage that covered Harry's forehead and right half of his cheek.

"A week, then two months physical therapy not including his TD treatments," said Stephani pulling a blanket over the small boy.

"I wonder if the disease will rule his life?" asked Heero partly to his self.

"It' won't. Take it from someone who was diagnosed when she was 15. Yes there's two years of shots every day, but it won't control his life," said Stephani double checking the equipment.

"How?" asked Heero amazed.

"Don't get me wrong, I had my bad days. I don't think it would've gone well if I hadn't had my support group," said Stephani as she left.

A few seconds later, Duo entered a Stitch plushy under one arm and a blue backpack over his shoulder. He placed the backpack near the foot of the bed and looked at Heero. Heero had scooted a chair closer to Harry and was watching the monitors.

"I almost lost my little brother,' said Heero in a whisper.

"But you didn't. Now you can give him the childhood the two of us never had," said Duo pulling a chair next to his lover.

"Has Commander Une finalized the plans?" asked Heero as Duo gripped his hand.

.:End:.

On Taylor's Disease: I just made this up, so sorry if I didn't explain it very well.

An: Ok I know I have three plus stories going right now but I couldn't help myself. I blame my cuddle whore muse who decided to attack while I was flying back home on Monday. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter of this one up. I have a lot of plot ideas but am not sure what will happen. I do know our favorite manipulator will show up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Chapter: Two; A visit and a problem

-Depicts sign language-

.::.

Heero looked up, when the door opened, his hand going to his gun. Harry jerked awake as the door closed behind the doctor. The man smiled at the two brothers, reassuringly.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Dakotah Smith, I'm your main doctor here Harry. According to a nurse you can't talk. Is it ok if I scan your throat?" asked the Doctor moving slowly towards the bed holding up the small scanner.

-Will it hurt? - asked Harry before he turned white and flinched away.

"Easy, Harry, I won't hurt you for asking a question," said Heero slowly moving his hand to rest it on Harry's.

-Don't leave- signed Harry as he nodded.

"Not If I can help it," said Heero as the Dr. Smith got closer.

"Ok Harry I need you to sit up so I can scan your throat," said Dr. Smith as he was standing next to the bed.

-Ok- signed Harry doing as he was asked.

Dr. Smith carefully moved forward and waved the machine over Harry's throat. Finally it beeped and he moved away. Once he had moved away, Harry scooted closer to Heero, shaking. Heero carefully picked Harry up, sat on the bed and placed the terrified eight year old on his lap.

"I'll be right back, I might have a solution to this," said the Dr. Smith looking thoughtful.

-With the Dakotah Smith-

As he swept out of Harry's room, he was steaming. He stormed down the corridors until he entered the one room in the hospital with a fireplace. Grabbing some Floo powder he threw it into the fire and entered the fireplace.

"SP manor!" shouted Dakotah before he spun away.

"What happened?" asked Severus Snape running into the room.

"Dumbledore is," hissed Dakotah anger heavy in his voice.

"Harry?" asked Snape looking concerned.

"Yes, the state the boy is in now is horrible. You where right to send in that anonymous tip, it probably saved his life," said Dakotah handing over a copy of Harry's file.

"It says he has a brother?" asked Snape after he read it twice.

"Yes, a Heero Yuy, as he calls himself. Do you have the Vox vocis restituo (1) potion, for an eight year old," asked Dakotah as Snape handed back the file.

"Yes, I do, hang on a second," said Severus as he left the room.

"Do you know if Dumbledore knows that Harry is gone?" shouted Smith after a second.

"He hasn't said anything to me. Let's just hope that this Heero can protect Harry," said Snape walking in carrying dark brown medicine bottle.

"You could offer help, you are his other godfather," said Smith taking the bottle.

"I can't. Make sure he drinks all of that it. He'll be able to speak after it. Do you know if the disease has attacked his magic?" asked Snape looking worried.

"No, and the only reason he's probably hasn't succumbed to it is because of his magic. He'll be fine, I promise," said Smith grasping Snape's forearm.

-With the other Pilots-

Duo smirked as he canvassed the local book store trying to find something to read. After being told about how Harry had been living, the pilots had decided to do some shopping. They'd already picked out some clothes guess on his size, so he'd have something to wear.

"So he's eight. What do you think he'd like to read?" asked Duo to Quatre.

"I don't know. According to his school records he is a dismal student worse than his cousin. The two of them are in a remedial reading course as is now," said Quatre looking over the shelf.

Finally a display caught Duo's eye. He went up to it, smiling at the pictures on it. When he started reading the book titles he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"He Q-man I found the perfect thing," said Duo holding up several of the books.

"I can't believe I forgot about those," said Quatre walking over.

"Why don't we get all of them then," said Duo grabbing one of each book.

-Harry's Hospital room-

Heero smiled at his sleeping brother. Once the doctor had left the room, the poor boy had gripped his Stitch plushy and Heero's shirt, before he finally fell asleep. Heero had only moved his slightly after the boy had fell asleep so he wouldn't put too much weight on his ribs, and moved his broken arm slightly so it was in a more natural position. Heero looked up when the door opened again to show Dr. Smith.

"I'd rather have him sleep but this might just restore his vocal cords enough so he can talk again," said Dr. Smith holding up a small bottle.

"Harry," said Heero carefully moving the boy hoping to wake the boy up.

Harry woke up instantly, flinch away from Heero before he remembered. He shook slightly until Heero gave him a quick hug to reassure him. After that he looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Harry, I need you to drink this medicine for me ok?" said Dr. Smith pouring the liquid into a small cup and handing it to Harry.

Harry took the cup his hands slightly shaking. Casting a quick look at his brother he downed it all in one go. Instantly he started coughing , which prompted Heero to carefully rub his back.

"That tastes bad," said Harry hoarsely, be for he looked up in shock.

"Unfortunately that type of medicine usually does," said Dr. Smith smiling.

"I can speak!" exclaimed Harry tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry otouto," said Heero cuddling Harry carefully.

-Somewhere-

"What do you mean, he's not there! He was there earlier" yelled a man a wind picking up around him.

"I don't know, I just got back and there was police tape all over the place. According to the Neighbors, Preventors came and took the boy to the hospital and the Uncle to the jail. When the Aunt and cousin showed up, the cousin was sent to social services, and the aunt was hauled in for questioning,' simpered the lady in front of him.

"Find HIM!"

-Harry's Room-

"From there to here, from here to there, funny things are everywhere(2)," Started Harry reading from a book.

-End-

(1) Voice Restore

(2)One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish by Dr. Seuss, copyright 1960, renewed 1988.

AN: Sorry this one took so long; I exactly have an idea how to take this chapter. If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Also if there is something you'd like to see, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Three, Problems and scars

.::.

The man stormed into the hospital his hat crushed in one hand. This whole thing was a complete fiasco. He was here to remove The-Boy-Who-Lived, and place him back at his relatives. The Aurors would get his Uncle out once they got the message from him.

He carefully avoided all the security, with a disillusionment spell. Once he was on the correct floor, he removed the spell. As he walked down the hallway, he passed by a waiting room that had five men in it. He noticed that they all seemed to look up at him that instant but he didn't look back. When he entered the room he saw the boy.

"Let's go Mr. Potter, you are suppose to be with your relatives," said the man snidely.

"NO!" shouted Harry scooting towards the headboard, fear in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, as the Minister of Magic, I command you …" started Fudge before he had a gun pointed in his face.

"Don't you dare, touch my brother," growled out Heero as the rest of the g-boys and Milliardo fanned out all with their guns trained on him.

"Harry Potter, doesn't have a brother. He is to go back to his relatives and stop this nonsense," said Fudge raising his chin.

"His name isn't Harry Potter. It's Harry Alistair James Potter-Yuy, and he is my brother," said Heero as Duo moved to handcuff Fudge.

The man saw the movement and activated his portkey. He was gone instantly. All the boys filled out except Heero and Duo. Heero was at the bed in an instant, checking on Harry. Harry just threw himself at Heero tears rolling down his face.

"It'll be ok," murmured Heero holding his brother close.

"Don't worry, chibi, your nii-san will protect you," said Duo smiling sadly at the two.

Dr. Smith came rushing in two seconds later. When he'd been told that there had been a portkey that had gone off in Harry's room he expected the worse. When he saw that he was safe, the doctor turned to Duo.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Smith looking incised.

"The Minister of Magic was here, or that's what he called himself," said Duo crossing his arms.

-The other g-boys-

"That was to close for comfort, we need to get Harry out of here," said Milliardo looking down the hallway.

"How are we going to get him anywhere without a record of him leaving?" asked Wufei glaring.

"Mal," said Trowa suddenly.

"Bad?" said Wufei quizzically.

"No, I know a captain by the name of Malcom, but he goes by Mal. He owns the ship Serenity. He'll be able to get us to L1," said Trowa.

"I'll go suggest it to Heero," said Milliardo turning around.

-Room-

When the door opened again, Duo had his gun pointed at it. He tucked it away when he saw Milliardo walk in. Harry had just gripped Heero harder as his tears started to stop. Dr. Smith nodded to Milliardo and left.

"Do you know when, he can leave?" asked Milliardo looking at the two brothers.

"Today, but we have no way of him getting to L1 without it being recorded," said Duo fidgeting.

"Malcom, and Serenity," said Milliardo smiling.

"Mal does owe me one," said Heero quietly.

"What's Serenity?" asked Harry quizzically.

"A ship, that'll take us to L1," said Heero placing Harry down on the bed.

-Later-

Duo smiled at the brothers. Everyone was dressed in there Preventor's uniform, and Harry had on one of his old hoody's that swamped the boy. He looked so lost gripping Heero's hand in one hand and Stitch in the other. Harry seemed to try and look everywhere at once.

"Ah, Duo, what the Frak are you doing here?" asked A man walking up.

"I'm calling in my favor," said Duo smiling as he clasped hands with the man.

-Later-

When they entered Quatre's mansion, Harry was already asleep on Heero's shoulder. The poor boy had fallen asleep before they had even left the earth's atmosphere. His stitch doll was under Heero's other arm.

"HEERO!" shouted Relena running up.

"Please no," said Harry waking up and struggling to get away from Heero.

"Easy, otouto, they can't get you," said Heero while the rest of the g-boys glared at her.

"Who's that?" screeched Relena.

"Shut up and leave," said Milliardo throwing her out of the house.

"I'm sorry," said Harry staring at the floor.

"It's not your fault, Ree," said Duo smiling at him.

"Ree?" asked Harry as Heero led them into the living room.

"It's your nickname," said Duo plopping down on the couch.

"Ok," said Harry as he was placed on Heero's lap, and given Stitch.

-Later-

Harry sniffled, as Heero, bandaged where he just injected the medicine. He wiped his eyes, and then looked at the ground. Heero just picked him up and balanced him on his hip.

"It's ok, to cry otouto," said Heero as they walked out of Heero and Duo's room.

"You won't hit me?" asked Harry in a small voice.

"No I won't, if I can help it," said Heero as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, Ree, you ready to pick out your furniture?" asked Duo balancing a laptop on his lap.

"You don't need to, I can sleep on the floor," said Harry biting his lip.

"Harry, you deserve a bed, ok. Whatever your relatives said, they were probably lying," said Heero sitting down next to Duo and pulling Harry into his lap.

"So do you know what type of wood, you want?" asked Duo smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Uh…Oak?" said Harry flinching.

"Ok, now which one do you like?" asked Duo showing Harry the bedroom sets.

"That one," said Harry pointing to one that had a waterbed, a dresser, desk and bookshelf.

"Ok, what colors?" asked Heero as Duo clicked away.

"Green and blue?" asked Harry smiling slightly at Heero.

-End-

An: /Ducks/ Please don't kill me. We all know Fudge is an ass. Dumb fuck will show up sooner or later. I'm not sure when.

AN2: I've got an AMV for you guys also, though it only a Gundam Wing AMV just go to:

youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=Dm_iF7du9XI


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Four, Shopping and Magic.

.::.

Duo sighed as he watched Heero put Harry to bed. The poor boy had barely spoken at all. It made him want to track down those muggles and show them why he was considered the god of death. While he was thinking of ways to kill the muggles Heero stepped out of the room.

"Duo, you can't go after them. Let the system do its job," said Heero placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What if it screws up? What if Fudge gets them off?" said Duo agitated.

"I have my attorneys making sure that doesn't happen," said Quatre walking up to them.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong. I'm going to make them pay," said Duo walking away his braid swinging agitatedly.

--

Heero woke up to the sounds of gasps. Grabbing the emergency inhaler, he hurried to Harry's room. There he saw the boy tangled up in blankets crying out silently. He moved forward and reached a hand out to touch Harry. The boy jumped awake, gasping.

"Here," said Heero moving handing Harry the inhaler.

The boy took to huffs, as Heero rubbed his back, lightly. When he was done he handed the inhaler back to Heero. Heero took it and placed it on the nightstand.

"I'm not going to punish you," said Heero sitting on the bed and pulling Harry into his lap.

"It was my uncle," said Harry looking down.

"He can't hurt you. In fact he'll probably never see you again," said Heero quietly.

Harry didn't reply. He just held stitch closer and leaned back into Heero's chest. Heero just made sure he was comfortable and stayed where he was.

--

"My clothes were fine," said Harry as he was lead into a store.

"Well unfortunately those got lost in the airport, so we are getting you all new clothes," said Duo as he watched Harry hitch up the pair of his shorts for the ninth time.

"How bout we start with clothes," said Quatre as he pulled several shirts off the rack.

Harry just watched in awe as the G-boys combed through the boys section of the store. Once they were done there, he was lead to the changing rooms. With Heero's help, he tried on half of the clothes, before he turned pale and they stopped.

"Well, we will just match everything up to this," said Heero leading Harry out of the changing room.

"K," said Harry keeping close to his brother.

As they made their way through the store, Harry constantly stayed near Heero. Suddenly Harry saw a book on a display and let go of Heero's pant leg. Harry cautiously picked up the book, while keeping an eye on Heero. Once he saw Heero nod he opened the book and began to read it.

"We're almost done here," said Quatre into Heero's ear.

"Hang on, he's found a book, I think," said Heero walking forward.

"Nii-san?" asked Harry hesitantly looking up from his book.

"What is it otouto?" asked Heero casually, smiling at him.

"Can I have this, I'll clean the whole house," said Harry looking down.

"You don't have to do that. We'll get it," said Heero placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

--

Once Quatre had finished paying for the clothes they made their way further into the mall. About ten minutes away from the first store, Heero picked up a tired Harry, and carried him. Heero smiled as he watched Harry slowly drift off.

"He finally drifted off?" asked Trowa as they entered a shoe store.

"Yeah, I expected that to happen, earlier," murmured Heero as he watched Duo race off.

Carefully moving around they removed Harry's oversized shoes and measured his feet. It was only when Wufei returned with boots, tennis shoes and house shoes, Harry woke up. He flinched when Heero first removed his shoes, but seemed to calm down.

"Ok, what color?" asked Duo and Quatre together as they held up boxes.

"Um….blue," said Harry looking down.

"Ok, let's try these," said Quatre handing Heero one of the shoes.

--

Harry happily ate his lasagna, as the rest of the boys enjoyed their food of choice. His smile hadn't diminished at all. It wasn't until he caught site of a newspaper did his smile diminish. When Heero saw that the paper was talking about his uncle, he just mussed Harry's hair.

"So is there anything else left to do?" asked Duo fidgeting in his chair.

"Can we go to the bookstore?" asked Harry for a second before he flinched violently, nearly falling out of his chair.

"That's a good idea, we need to fill your bookshelves," said Trowa smiling at the boy.

"Can I get the Hobbit?" asked Harry shyly.

"Ok," said Wufei as they got up.

. :End:.

An: /falls off chair/ Ok, sorry this one is so short but I kind of ran out of steam.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Five, Scares, Magic and Brothers

.::.

Heero carried the sleeping Harry, as they walked to their car. His brother had fallen asleep in the middle of the first chapter of The Hobbit. It had made Heero smile as he picked up the boy. As they walked down the row, he couldn't help but wonder how his brother would change him.

"Ripper!" came a voice.

Heero looked up to see a very fat woman chasing a bulldog that was coming right for them. Suddenly Harry woke up and saw the bulldog and woman. He started shaking and clutched onto Heero tighter. When the woman saw Harry, she smiled maliciously and stopped chasing the dog.

When the dog jumped, as to bite Harry, several gunshots rang out. Heero holstered his colt, and started to quietly talk to Harry. He ignored the screeching of the lady, for Quatre and Wufei where keeping her away from them. Finally the mall security showed up.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" asked the security guy.

All of them flashed their preventer badges not wanting to deal with the rent-a-cop. Heero continued to the car, as Harry finally calmed down. It wasn't until he was sitting in the car did Harry pull away from him.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry, it's all my fault," said Harry before he started crying.

"It's not your fault, Harry. There was no way that you could have known that would happen," said Heero rubbing circles on Harry's back.

"Ripper always hated me. He loved to chase me, and a couple of times he caught me. If I made it up the tree I was forced to stay there the entire day and night," said Harry looking up at Heero.

"It's not your fault, otouto, it's that horrible woman's fault," said Heero feeling his own walls come down at the site of the watery green eyes.

--

Duo sighed as he browsed through the boxes in the foyer. When they had gotten home, Heero had Harry take a nap on the couch. After seeing how unforgiving Harry's nightmares where, he decided at least stop the worst ones.

"Duo, what are you looking for?" asked Quatre stepping around the boxes.

"Remember when we were in Mescalero, New Mexico?" asked Duo pulling more stuff out of the box.

"When we were at The End of the Mountain Gods? Your dream catcher?" asked Quatre helping Duo search.

"Ah-ha! Found it," said Duo pulling out the powdered blue dream catcher.

--

Harry sat on the couch, reading his book. He'd been reading for a while and his throat felt parched. The only problem was that he was told to stay on the couch and the glass of water was on the coffee table. Staring at the glass, he wished he could have it. He flinched in surprise when the glass floated up off the table and hovered in front of him.

"Sweet," said Duo walking around the couch.

"I'm sorry," said Harry shacking as the glass fell and spilt all over the couch.

"Hey, it's ok, little one. You're a wizard, accidental magic like that's going to happen," said Duo pulling out his wand and waving it, evaporating the water.

"You said the m-word," said Harry fear still in his eyes.

"M-word? Oh you mean magic. Harry none of us are going to hurt you if you do magic. See, all six of us are wizards," said Duo pocketing the wand and pulling Harry into a hug.

"You won't send me away?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"No, harry we won't," said Duo holding the boy close.

--

Trowa kept an eye on Harry as they walked through the stables. When the young boy heard about the horses had him asking to go see them in the stable. It made his smile to see such a shy child actually act like a normal kid. He was practically skipping along.

"Over here," said Trowa showing harry a dusty colored horse.

"What's its name?"asked Harry as the horse lowered its head to look at him.

"Her name is sunset," said Trowa watching the boy slowly put a hand on the horses muzzle and pet her.

"She's so pretty," said Harry enamored.

"Well, when you are all healed I'll teach you how to ride," said Trowa smiling at the boy.

He'd never thought so much of a hug. Harry hugged his legs tight, not knowing how to show his gratitude anyway else. Trowa just ruffled his hair, smiling.

--

Milliardo sighed as he worked through his paperwork. He'd never had such an urge to light it all on fire. Finally at the last folder he stopped. Looking at it his blood froze. It was from a witch named Umbridge. The lady wanted to have all 'dark creatures' banned from becoming a Preventor. Snarling he shoved the file into the shredder.

"Milliardo?" asked Une popping up on the vid-phone.

"Commander Une, how can I help you?" asked Milliardo sighing.

"We have Intel that says someone else might be going after Harry. I wanted to warn you now," said Une seriously.

"Deatheaters?" asked Milliardo shredding more paper.

"No, a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Supposively they are against Tom Riddle," said Une shuffling through papers.

"Don't worry, we'll keep a good eye on Harry," said Milliardo seriously.

"You better, Milliardo," said Une before she hung up.

--

"Sir! We've found him," shouted a man running into the office.

"Where?" asked the other man.

"He's on Colony L1. We've had a reported sitting at the local mall. We have a confirmed sighting," said the man handing over photographs.

"Who has him?" asked the other man.

"We're not sure. We do know that they aren't recognized deatheaters," said the other man.

"I will go there tomorrow then," said the other man dismissively.

"I've finally found you again, my pawn, soon."

.:End:.

AN: Ok, I'm happier with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter:  Six: Godfather, Schools, and Attacks

.::.

Dr. Smith, flinched slightly at the look Quatre was giving him, but he sat still. He'd decided to become Harry's main healer, so he'd shown up here early. He hadn't expected to be held at wand point until it was confirmed that he wasn't going to harm or remove Harry at all. It actually tripled his fears when they asked that.

"Mr. Winner, I'm not here to harm Harry in any way. Since I was his primary attendant, when he was admitted, I thought I should continue his care," said Dakotah carefully, taking note of everyone's expressions.

"Is there anyone else that you've told where Harry is," asked Trowa fingering the safety on his Sig.

"A potions master who is one of Harry's Godfathers, he would never harm Harry. He's at the hotel I'm staying at," said Dakotah silently apologizing to Severus.

"Who is this man?" asked Quatre still keeping his wand pointed at Dakotah.

"His Godfather from his Dad is Sirius Black, who is in Azkaban right now," said Dakotah trying to explain.

"Why is he there, and for how long?" asked Trowa as Milliardo walked in.

"For killing 13 muggles, a wizard and betraying his friends to Voldemort," said Dakotah looking down.

"Who is the other one?" asked Quatre testily.

"Severus Snape."

-Later-

Severus sighed as he watched the boys run checks on all the potion bottles he had. When the two boys apparated into the hotel room, he'd had thought the worst and nearly hexed them. Once they explained why they where there he went with them.

"Has Harry had any problems?" asked Dakotah looking at Wufei.

"A couple of panic attacks, that have triggered the asthma," said Wufei as Trowa and Quatre finished up.

"That's what I was afraid of. Have you guys thought about getting him an animal to help with that?" asked Severus helping them repack his potions.

"For panic attacks?" said Milliardo crossing his arms.

"Yes, actually I know of someone who raises magical foxes, which will detect and help Harry through his panic attacks. It should help when he goes to school," said Severus finishing up.

"That would be helpful, but we haven't decided on a school," said Duo walking in.

"I'd suggest Friedman's School for gifted children, it's a magic primary school, that has classes that are 10 students," said Severus looking at Duo.

"And for later?" asked Heero walking in carrying a sleeping Harry.

"That is up to you. I'd suggest Salem or Hogwarts," said Dakotah looking critically at Harry.

"What's so special about them?" asked Milliardo staring at the two.

"Both schools only employ teachers that have their masters. While Hogwarts is split into four houses, Salem is split by grade. Hogwarts is known for more in-depth magic classes that can conform into any magical job. Salem on the other hand, offers more chances at an apprenticeship while the student is in school," said Snape stiffly.

--

Severus sighed as he watched Heero give Harry his shot. Once that was done, he handed the boy a nutrient potion for him to down. Once that was done, the two men carefully changed all of Harry's bandages.

"Thank you Sev," said Harry shivering.

"It's ok, Harry," said Heero picking up the boy.

"We'll do the tests a little bit later," whispered Severus to Heero as they entered the living room.

Severus watched the interaction between the two brothers, as he enlarged his potions kit. From there he set up several potion bottles. Once all that was done he set out a small healer's kit out.

"Heero," said Severus as Dakotah entered the room.

"Ok, Harry, we are going to do a couple tests so we can tweak the medicine to work better for you. We have to draw some blood, also," said Dakotah as Heero carried Harry over to where Severus was set up.

Once they were all ready, Severus laced Harry's finger and collected some of his blood. He added two drops of the blood into a clear potion and the rest into a green potion. Once that was done he took two of Harry's hairs and put them into another potion. The clear Potion turned black, while the green stayed the same.

"Ok, I should be able to help you out even more. I'll be back tomorrow with the potions," said Severus.

--

Severus, growled inaudibly, as Dumbledore entered his house. He carefully cast a stasis charm on the potion he was working on and turned towards the man. The man twinkled at him, and Severus just glared.

"Severus, I'll need your help tonight. I'll need you at the Burrow, by 8 o'clock," said Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Headmaster, I have a lot of potions I need to finish, and very little time to do that," said Severus running a hand through his hair.

"It is Order business," said Dumbledore before he left, not giving Severus the chance to object.

--

Harry smile stretched across his face as he watched the black fox kit pounce on the rubber ball. Dr. Smith had brought the kit around Noon, telling Harry that he was his. Harry had been ecstatic and had promptly named the fox Lance, after his favorite knight Lancelot.

"Come on Harry, we are headed out to eat," said Duo bouncing in.

"Ok," said Harry as Lance climbed into the side pocket of his cargo pants.

--

The man grinned as he watched the seven pull away from the mansion. He fallowed them on broomstick waiting for the opportune moment. Once they pulled into the restaurant he signaled the rest of his group.

The red head, smiled maliciously as she watched the small boy and one of his companions head towards the bathroom. Once they were close, he cast a stunner at the man, and grabbed the boy. Covering the boy's mouth, he apparated away.

.: End:.

An: ok, that's it for that chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter:  Seven: Escape and friends

.::.

When Harry was finally put down on a worn out couch he curled into a ball and started to cry. He felt Lance move but moved his hand over the pocket so the fox wouldn't come out. He didn't like how the redheaded lady had tried to grab him, and it was only because he'd kicked out that she didn't grab him.

"Your Harry Potter. You'll be my best friend," said a redheaded boy his age grabbing his arm.

Harry tried to get his arm back but the boy had to tight of a grip on it. Harry went to glare at the boy when Lance climbed up and bit the boy on the wrist. The boy yelped and let him go. Harry jumped off the couch and huddled by the fireplace Lance in his grip.

"MOMMY!" shouted the other boy holding the wrist Lance bit.

"What is it RON!" shouted the lady.

"His ferret bit me!" shouted Ron tears streaming down his face.

"He's not a ferret he's a fox," said Harry glaring through his tears.

"Accio fox," tried the lady pointing her wand at Harry as the fire turned green.

Harry was looked at the lady oddly as Lance just growled at her. When he saw the old man enter the room again, he felt a panic attack hit him. He gripped Lance trying to breath normally. As he did this he missed Severus coming out of the fireplace.

--

Severus' heart stopped when he saw Harry next to the fireplace clutching his fox. He sneered hiding his true feelings and turned towards Molly and Ron Weasley along with Tonks and Dumbledore. He pulled pretended to ignore the boy and stepped in front of him.

"Ah Severus you have the potion?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Yes I do," said Severus moving his hand back and dropping a touch activated portkey onto Harry's lap.

With a sharp Pop, Harry disappeared. Molly Weasley screamed as she saw the Harry was gone. Snape was tempted to hex her himself but barely restrained himself. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it several times.

"I can't find where it went!" shouted Dumbledore seething.

--

Harry started to cry harder as he landed in another place. The pulling force that had grabbed him, made him start to have another panic attack. It was only Lance's quick thinking that kept him from it. Harry's tears started to slow down as he became more aware of the room he was in.

"Sev…oh hey," said a blonde haired boy walking into the library.

"Hi," said Harry keeping a tight hold on his knees.

"I'm Draco, do you know my uncle Severus?" asked Draco sitting down close to Harry.

"He's the one who sent me here, I think," said Harry loosening his grip.

"He's the best! Who's that?" asked Draco pointing to Lance.

"This is Lance, he's a fox. I'm Harry," said Harry as the door opened again.

Harry flinched away when he saw an older copy of Draco until he saw his nii-san. Nothing stopped him from running to him and hugging him hard, even as his tears started to fall again. Heero picked his brother up and held him close, happy that he was here.

"It's ok little one. I've got you now," said Heero as the rest of the g-boys and Milliardo watched on.

"Thank you, Lucius," said Quatre giving a tight smile.

There was a sharp pop and Harry let out a yelp. Heero kept holding the crying Harry as Severus appeared. When Severus saw that Harry was ok, his shoulders slumped.

"I've already contacted Madame Bones she will be here shortly," said Lucius stepping over to his friend.

"Are you ok, Harry?" asked Draco walking forward a bit.

"I'm just happy, that my brother is here," said Harry moving his face away from Heero's chest.

--

Heero watched as the two boys played with some toys Draco had brought in. After Harry had calmed down, Lucius had healed the bruise on his arm and checked his other wounds. He administered a calming draught to Harry to help with the lingering signs of panic in his system. Lance had taken his customary spot on Harry's shoulder keeping a close eye on the boy.

"When will she get here?" asked Duo seeing Heero preoccupied with his brother.

"In a couple of minutes, she had to get all the papers and put off the kidnappers," said Lucius smiling at the two boys.

There was another pop, Harry scrambled over to Heero shivering, and Madame Bones and Auror Shacklebolt were there. Heero picked Harry up, knowing that it would make it easier on the boy. He glared slightly when he noticed the way the auror was staring at Harry.

"Heero Yuy?" asked Madame Bones looking at him expectantly.

"Hai," said Heero as Harry gripped him harder.

"You have the proof that you are Harry Potter's brother?" asked Auror Shacklebolt looking at him harshly.

"Right here," said Duo handing over the file from the hospital.

The two of them poured over the paperwork. As they got farther into the paperwork the stormier their looks became. At one point Shacklebolt looked ready to destroy the whole room around him. Finally the two of them looked up.

"By the powers vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic, I hereby declare Heero Yuy, as Harry Potter's Magical guardian. All magical artifacts, and keys will be transferred into his care," said Madame Bones waving her wand.

Suddenly the fire turned green again and several boxes, and keys flew towards them. Then there was a flash of red fire and Albus Dumbledore was standing in the room. Harry gripped Heero harder and began to have an asthma attack. Heero quickly pulled out the inhaler and used it on Harry. The g-boys surrounded the two guns and wands drawn.

--

An: Ok, so yeah. I would like to give a big shout out to all who reviewed about Lance. I know you wanted him to bite somewhere else but lets leave that for later. I've decided that Harry will go to Hogwarts, I promise that will be explained in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter:  Eight: Promises

.::.

Dumbledore seemed to scoff at the guns and glared at Madame Bones. She raised an eyebrow at him clearly not impressed at him. He started forward before there were five different clicks of safeties.

"I'm sorry Madame Bones but there seems to be a mistake. Harry Potter is suppose to be with his relatives because of the blood woods," said Dumbledore not looking at Harry.

Harry started to cry and gripped Heero even harder, not wanting to be taken away from his brother. The other g-boys had formed a tight circle around them, to keep him safe. Auror Shaklebolt had pulled out his wand and had it pointed at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Albus, Harry is with his blood family, not his adoptive mother's family," said Madame Bones glaring at him, while Harry continued to sob.

"Lily is his mother," snarled Dumbledore turning to glare at the shaking eight year old.

"Blood adoption potion, Albus, Heero is Harry's biological brother," said Shaklebolt sighing.

"I think we will be looking at going to Salem, for Harry," said Heero still trying to comfort Harry.

"I'm sorry that's impossible," said Dumbledore smirking at them.

"How is that possible?" asked Quatre his smile turning ZERO.

"He's already paid for," said Lucius running a hand through his hair.

--

After Dumbledore, Madame Bones and Shaklebolt left, it took Harry another hour to calm down. Even after that he didn't want to be away from Heero at all. Because of that Draco had grabbed a couple of his toys and the two were playing in front of everyone with Harry up against Draco's legs.

"How do you know Lucius Quatre?" asked Severus as he took a sip of his tea.

"My mother was Lucius' third cousin, so I have a small claim on the Malfoy fortune," said Quatre smiling slightly as he watched Harry and Draco play knights.

"Not like you need it," muttered Duo drinking his hot chocolate.

"Yes, well WEI is doing well," said Quatre as Lance pretended to be a dragon for the boys.

"What are we going to do about Dumb-Frack?" asked Duo as the boys slayed the dragon.

"Well for one Harry is going to a magical primary school, which will help him out greatly. I'd suggest that you apply to get him dual citizenship, so the British Ministry of Magic can't take prosecute him without due cause," said Lucius musing over the idea.

"Yes, but what about Hogwarts?" asked Wufei tapping the pommel of his sword.

"Harry can ask the sorting hat to be placed in Slytherin, the founder's still wanted to give their students a chance to delegate what house they belonged to, if they just asked," said Severus smiling as the boys kept playing.

--

Malcolm growled slightly when he saw the exhausted Harry. When Heero had contacted him again about the kidnapping of Harry, he'd called everyone he could think of trying to find the boy. Somehow the little boy had already crawled into his heart.

"You kill the bastard who did it?" asked Malcolm seeing how they seemed relaxed.

"No but we've made it so next time he will be prosecuted," said Heero holding Harry even closer.

--

Harry sniffled as Duo pressed a cotton swab to the injection site and then placed a band-aid to it. Duo hugged him tightly and carried him out. It had been two days since the kidnapping and Harry finally wouldn't freak out if Heero wasn't in the room. On the other hand, he would freak if one of the others weren't with him.

"So Harry are you going to be ready to start school in a couple of weeks?" asked Duo as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Mr. Malfoy said that Draco was going to. Draco said that he wouldn't let anyone push me around either," said Harry smiling happily.

"You are right," said Trowa as Duo and Harry sat down on the couch next to him.

"So what would you like to see tonight?" asked Quatre near the stack of DVDs.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" asked Harry as Lance jumped onto his lap.

"Ok," said Wufei as he and Milliardo walked in carrying snacks and drinks.

--

Trowa carried the sleeping Harry up to his room. He'd fallen asleep shortly after they'd finished the movie. Trowa knew that Harry was trying to stay up to see Heero but his body wasn't healed and it demanded rest.

Trowa carefully stripped the boy and redressed him in dark green pajamas with dark brown teddy bears on it. As he tucked the boy in, Lance jumped up and curled up next to Harry's head. Lance would be able to either calm Harry down or bring one of the boys quickly, if Harry had a panic attack.

As Trowa made his way back down the stairs, he hoped Heero finished with his mission quickly. Harry had been more skittish today around them as Heero hadn't been around. At the bottom of the stairs there stood a thoroughly worn out Heero.

"Is he asleep?" asked Heero as he pulled off his Preventor's jacket and placed it on a chair.

"Barely, though I doubt it is a deep sleep. He didn't seem to relax all day," said Trowa as he walked back into the living room.

Heero was about to join them, when Lance raced down the stairs. Lance saw Heero and ran in a clockwise circle. Swearing Heero raced up the stairs to Harry's room. There he saw his otouto withering on the bed in the throes of a nightmare.

"Harry it's ok," said Heero carefully restraining Harry slightly.

"Nii-chan?" asked Harry sleepily opening his eyes.

"I'm back," said Heero before Harry tackled him in a hug.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back," said Harry tears running down his face.

--

An: Ok so I hope I've answered a lot more of my readers questions. I hope you all liked it and keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Nine: Explanations

.::.

"Can you explain why Harry has to go to Hogwarts?" asked Heero as he looked over the profiles Lucius had put together of the Hogwarts staff.

"When Harry first started to show magic, James and Lily Potter contacted Hogwarts. There they had a contract drawn up. In that contract the 7,000 galleons they paid for Harry's education. In a magically and legally binding contract, Harry has to attend Hogwarts for at least five years. It can only be broken if Harry dies," said Quatre as he looked over the curriculum.

"Why would they do that? Why commit to a school when Harry was so young," said Heero as he continued through the files.

"From what I can discern with the war going on with Voldemort, they feared that if Harry survived and they didn't, he wouldn't go to a magical school. I think there must have been something that tipped them off about where Harry would go," said Duo walking in reading a book on the war.

"Is there anything wrong with the staff they have?" asked Trowa reaching for the files Heero had just finished reading.

"I worry about their Defense against the Dark Arts, teacher. They change it yearly, it worries me greatly," said Heero running a hand through his hair.

--

Heero sighed as he placed a cold cloth on Harry's forehead. When Heero had woken up, he'd gone to check on Harry as he always did. When he saw that harry was wheezing and running a fever, so he'd called Dakotah worried. The doctor had said that he should give Harry a fevor reducer and let the boy sleep.

Lance stayed curled up nest to Harry his eyes never leaving the boy. Heero scratched behind Lance's ear as Harry started to wake up. Harry slowly opened his eyes slowly.

"Easy, little one, you're running a fever," said Heero helping his brother to slowly sit up.

"I'm sorry," said Harry flinching at the contact.

"You have nothing to worry about. I just need you to take this," said Heero placing a small cup of fever reducer to his lips.

--

Quatre sighed as he walked into his office. He was slightly surprised to see a goblin from Gringotts waiting for him. After all the talk about schools and everything else, he'd decided that he would find out the state of Harry's affairs. Motioning for the goblin to sit down, he sat down.

"Mister Quatre Raberba Malfoy-Winner, you inquired about a Harry Potters accounts?" asked the Goblin observing Quatre.

"Yes, my friend has just acquired guardianship of him and he asked me to look into the state of his accounts. If you want I could try and call him but Harry is sick and I doubt I could drag him away from him with a Gundam," said Quatre smiling slightly.

"Well as it stands right now his trust fund cannot be accessed until he is eleven for his school supplies. The Potter accounts are sealed until Harry is 21 and becomes the head of the Potter-Evan's corporation. As for the Black vaults they are sealed until Harry is of age," said the goblin handing over the folder.

"Who controls the Potter-Evan's corporation as of now?"asked Quarter taking the folder.

"As of right now no one as Dumbledore has been removed as Harry's Guardian," said the Goblin.

"Is there any way to instate someone?" asked Quatre sighing slightly.

"Well, according to the Ministry Heero Yuy can become the head if he so desires," said the goblin as the door opened.

"and if I don't?" asked Heero standing in the doorway.

"You can appoint someone else," said the goblin looking at him.

"Frack, Do you have any suggestions?" asked Heero looking uncomfortable.

"I'd suggest Lucius Malfoy, he's already a backer of the co-op so it would be in his best interest," said Quatre as he flipped through the folder.

"That's who I appoint," said Heero nodding his head.

--

Harry laid his fevered head on Duo's shoulder as he carried him through the house. Duo had told Heero he was needed in Quatre's office, and that he would take care of his brother. Once Heero had left Duo decided that Harry would like to watch some television.

"So what would you like to watch?" asked Duo as he plopped down on the couch.

"The Price is Right (1)" asked Harry snuggling up to Duo's side.

"That's a easy one," said Duo turning on the tv and switching the channel.

Duo laughed at the way Harry's face lit up as the immortal words were spoken. He was shocked when Draco, Severus and Lucius entered the room. He was surprised at the way Draco's face lit up and he climbed onto the couch next to Harry.

"I'll be back in a while," said Lucius before he was lead off.

"How's Harry doing?" asked Severus as he sat down next to Duo.

"His fever has gone down. We haven't given him a pepper up because of everything else he is on. We've also found out that he has a sever reaction to dragon's blood," said Duo ignoring the tv.

"What happened?" asked Severus looking intrigued.

"When Heero had the mission, Wufei was teaching Harry what different potion ingredients looked liked. Harry accidently broke a bottle of dragon's blood, and swooped down to clean it up. Anywhere where the blood touched Harry broke out in an extreme rash. That's why we asked for the anti-inflamatory cream and allergy potion," said Duo running a hand through Harry's hair.

--

"Are you so sure about that?" asked Lucius looking at Heero intently.

"I'm positive, with the curriculum that Hogwarts has it's better this way. We want him to have a normal enough childhood as we can give him. Putting all this on his shoulders will take that away from him," said Heero signing the paperwork.

.::.

An: /slumps over/ ok there is another chapter, I hope I've answered that pesky question about why Harry has to go to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Ten: Allergies and School

.::.

Severus sighed as he began to go through his old potion journals. He was severely worried about Harry's allergy. Even with an allergy potion, they had to be careful. With Harry having TD, he didn't want complications to happen that could be fatal.

"Fern!" shouted Severus as he opened another journal.

"Yes, Master Snape?" asked Fern the house elf.

"I need you to go to Spinner's End and get all the books pertaining to potions including my mother's diaries," said Severus not looking up.

"Right away, Master Snape, sir," said Fern before she cracked away.

--

Harry laughed as he watched an old time cartoon that Duo liked called, Looney Toones. He was still sick and was told to stay on the couch and rest. Lance was sitting on his lap, curled up and lightly snoozing. Harry was going to pick up the remote when a coughing fit hit him, dislodging Lance from his lap and making his gasp.

"Easy Harry," said Quatre helping Harry use the inhaler.

"Sorry," muttered Harry as Lance situated himself on his lap.

"There's no reason to be sorry Harry. You can't help being sick," said Quatre messing up Harry's hair.

--

Lucius Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. The state of the companies affairs was a mess. Dumble's had just destroyed the office and there where hardly any financial records to go by. He was mostly using the bank statements to figure out where all the money went.

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked the secretary walking in.

"What is it?" asked Lucius putting down one of the statements.

"A Heero Yuy to see you," said the secretary before she let him in and backed out.

"Heero, how can I help you?" asked Lucius quizzically.

"Have you tracked down all the money?" asked Heero sitting down.

"Dumbledore was wasting most of it," said Lucius pulling out several papers.

"How?" asked Heero looking pissed.

"He was paying the Dursley's over twenty thousand a month, He raked in half a million in the past six moths and a OOP was getting a quarter of a million a month," said Lucius sighing heavily.

--

Harry gulped down the potions that Severus handed him, and immediately started to feel better, and extremely sleepy. Once Severus was sure Harry was asleep he waved his wand in a complicated manner. Once he was finished a sheet of paper appeared floating next to him.

"Merlin, Circe and Salazar," muttered Snape as he read the report.

"Is something wrong?" asked Quatre his brow creased in worry.

"Even with the allergy potion, it's only suppressing the symptoms. I'll have to create a special batch of potions so he doesn't have a worse reaction," said Severus running a hand through his hair.

"Is there any way to create a potion that would remove the allergy?" asked Quatre sitting down and running a hand through Harry's hair.

"That's what the potion is suppose to do. I can't give him the more advance potion because it will counter act the medicine he is given for the TD. I'd suggest that once Harry is finished with the full score of injections, we can give him the more advanced potions.

--

Harry hid behind Heero's legs as they entered the school. He pulled at his red transformers t-shirt, not sure about going to school. As they walked down the hallway, he began to feel better. There was welcome to school posters and decals all over the place.

"Harry Potter-Yuy?" asked a brown haired teacher her smile kind.

"Yes, Mrs…" trailed off Harry as he looked around the classroom.

"Call me Ms. Ramirez. I've placed you next to a Draco Malfoy over there," said the teacher pointing out the desk.

Heero watched Harry carefully walk to the desk and place his bag on top. He turned to the teacher knowing that Harry would be fine. Heero nearly laughed when he heard Draco's exuberant greeting and the way Harry latched onto the blond boy.

"Don't worry Mr. Yuy, your brother will be fine. Today we'll go easy slipping into the different subjects. Tomorrow we'll start hitting the books harder," said Ms. Ramirez ushering Heero out of the room.

.:End:.

An: Well, There you go. I'll be doing just little glimpses into Harry's life before Hogwarts. It'll take three to four chapters to cover the two years before and then we will hit the first year. I'm tossing around ideas about what will happen, though I do know that there is no horcruxes, but Moldieshorts will come back in the forth year. If there is anything you would like to see please tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Eleven: A year in shorts

.::.

-Heero-

"Come on Harry, I won't let you sink," said Heero holding out his arms.

"Ok," said Harry letting go of the side a doing a doggie paddle towards Heero.

Heero smiled at him and made sure to have his hands near Harry to catch him just in case. Ever since Harry has slipped into the pool and panicked Heero had decided to teach him how to swim. He just didn't know that Duo and Harry had watched the Land Before Time the night before and it had made Harry afraid of the water. (1)Luckily it had only taken the promise that Heero wouldn't let anything happen to him to get Harry in the pool. Since then they'd been working on his swimming and he took to it like a fish to water.

"Ready for more?" asked Heero as he grabbed the kick board near him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry clutching to Heero's arm.

"You are going to kick across the pool, using the kickboard," said Heero helping Harry grip it right.

"Ok," said Harry as Lance jumped in next to them, making the two start to laugh.

-Duo-

"Trick or Treat!" said Harry holding out his plastic jack-o-latern.

Duo tried not to laugh at the look on Une's face. After two weeks of trying to find Harry the perfect costume, Duo had stumbled across an old trunk from the war. After pulling out Heero's ugly yellow sneakers, inspiration had hit him.

Harry was dressed in a pair spray painted yellow shoes, black spandex shorts, and green tank top. In the small of his back was a black water gun that Duo had given Heero as a gag gift last Christmas. Quatre had done Harry's hair while Milliardo had kept Heero busy at the office.

"So, how much candy has he gotten?" asked Heero walking up next to Duo.

"Quatre has three plastic bags full in the back of the car. Everyone loves his costume," said Duo as Harry walked up to them.

"Everything ok, little one?" asked Heero picking up Harry as Lance went from his shoulder to Harry's.

"Uh, huh. I was wondering why you dressed like that?" asked Harry pulling the fedora off Heero's head.

"I'm shocked! I thought you would recognize Will Turner," said Harry tilting his head.

-Trowa-

Trowa smiled as he watched Harry carefully balance in the saddle. He'd been giving Harry lessons since august. The boy had learned quickly and Trowa was planning on teaching him how to jump soon. Harry seemed to be able to crawl into anyone's heart. Cathy had met Harry a few weeks ago and had claimed him as her younger brother along with the rest of the circus. Because of this they now had a picture of Harry sitting on top of a lion, with Lance perched on the lion's head.

-Quatre-

Quatre held the sobbing Harry as they walked out of the hospital. Heero had come home injured from the last mission and had been confined to ICU for two weeks. Because of that Harry wasn't allowed to see him until he was in a normal room.

Harry was crying now because visiting time was over and he had to leave his brother. Quatre had to latterly peel Harry away from the bedside to get him away. It didn't help that Harry hadn't slept since they'd been told Heero had been injured. The rest of the g-boys had taken to drugging Harry so he would actually sleep at night.

"Quatre, Heero won't die right?" asked Harry through his tears.

-Wufei-

Wufei smiled as he walked into Harry's art class. The boy had a remarkable talent in drawling and so they'd entered him into a local art class. He'd been truly surprised at Harry's first couple of drawling, they always featured Heero saving him from a towering shadow.

When he looked at Harry's latest drawling he couldn't help but smile. The boy had drawn his precious Stitch plushy with Lance sleeping on top of it. What was comical was that the thought bubble above Lance's head showed him biting a red headed boy. Harry had told them what had happened during the kidnapping and always got more animated when he told about Lance biting the other boy.

"Do you like it?" asked Harry turning to look At Wufei.

-Milliardo-

Milliardo carried a sleeping Harry into his office, turning on the lights as he went. The other Gundam boys had been ordered to go on a mission, so Harry was with him. Since he had to be at the office so early he'd just dressed Harry while he was asleep. This wasn't the first time this had happened so he'd already replaced the old uncomfortable couch with one that had a lot more cushion in it.

"Milli? Is everything ok?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes.

"Everything is fine," said Milliardo smiling at him.

-Harry-

Harry laughed as he rode on Heero's shoulders. Today was his birthday and what a wonderful day it had been. Not only did he get his own pool party, but the circus was in town and he was able to take Draco with him.

When Harry thought about it, he'd couldn't think of a better birthday. He didn't even care if he'd gotten presents but he did. It had been such a novelty to get everything. According to Severus he'd get his letter when he was 11 so he had two more years to go.

.:End:.

An: Ok a little bit different but I'm going to go quickly through the years before Hogwarts, so I can get moving. So the next two chapters will be written this way so I can fast forward through everything. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Twelve: Another year in shorts

.::.

-Ms. Ramirez-

She smiled as she compiled Harry's portfolio to show his brother. When Harry first became her student he always drawled himself with a huge shadow casting over him and him in a ball blood surrounding him. Now he drew pictures of all that where close to him and when he drew himself he was always smiling with Lance either in his arms or on his shoulder. She was ecstatic that Harry had made such progress.

She wasn't happy that he was going to Hogwarts but had already set up a system so Harry would still be able to graduate with a High School Diploma, so he wouldn't be behind. She'd also contacted Salem so she could get a hold of a curriculum guide for the different jobs there where.

-Lucius-

He sighed as he went over the accounts again. Even though it had already been two years, he was still having to stop Dumbledore from stealing money from Harry. It seemed the headmaster had started several false projects and had hidden money in them. Lucius was still making his case against Dumbledore and was hoping to have it ready by the time Harry was a third year.

As Lucius looked up from his paperwork he spotted the a picture that was very dear to him. It was taken a weeks after Harry's tenth birthday. Harry had spent a month at the manor in the US and they had gone to Disney World. The picture was of Draco, Harry, Lance, Mickey Mouse and him, with the boys wearing the customary Mickey hats. This year he'd already planned with Heero to take the boys to Diagon Alley.

-Severus-

He sighed as he poured over his potions notebooks. He'd come no closer to finding a cure for Harry. He'd modified several potions so Harry could take them without fear but he was still worried. Harry had only one bad reaction which had prompted the Gundam boys to take him to Dr. Smith, because the inhaler hadn't helped. Luckily they were able to remove the potion from Harry's system before it had done even more damage.

On different weekends and holidays he always spent it with Harry, wanting to be close to him. What made him worry was how Dumbledore always asked him how Harry was doing and to remind him that Harry was going to be coming to Hogwarts soon. Because of this he'd already made a pendant that would protect Harry from most potions, muggle date rape drugs and mind altering drugs. He hated that he had to make it but couldn't risk Harry getting hurt at all. He was also worried that the youngest Weasley boy was coming with Harry and from what the twins said that he was a spoiled brat and had a vendetta against Harry.

He'd been talking to Dr. Smith to find out that Harry was progressing greatly and it looked like he wouldn't need the potion regiment he'd had been on, after the end of his first year. The two of them had been in close contact discussing Harry's health and how to keep it from declining at Hogwarts. Harry was still on a tight regimental diet and would be for several months. He'd already talked to the house elves to make sure Harry would be able to stick to it.

-Lance-

He watched his mage sleep peacefully. It had been an interesting two years with him and he didn't regret a minute of it. He like the older mages in the house where worried about what Dumbledore would do to Harry. He'd already had the talk with Harry and knew the boy was adamant about going to Slytherin.

Lance was more worried about the family of red heads. He'd never felt such malicious intent focused on his mage. He couldn't help but bite the one who'd grabbed his mage to make sure the boy was safe. He'd gone with Severus once to meet the twins so he knew not to harm them, they were not like their family. Their mother had them forced into Gryffindor using a mind control potion, for she wouldn't have Snakes in her family.

When Harry rolled over Lance was knocked out of his revelry. The boy reached up and patted Lance before he fell back into a deeper sleep. Lance curled back into a ball to continue his watch. He wouldn't leave Harry without losing his life, for he cared to much. Inari could order him away and he'd disobey, the boy was all that mattered to him anymore.

-Draco-

Draco laughed as he watched Harry slowly savor his cake. He'd always thought it was odd that Harry seemed to savor every bit of cake or sweet that he was given. Then again he was used to Harry doing it. The two of them are best friends and where planning on being in the same house when they went to Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" asked Draco bouncing slightly.

"Go where?" asked Harry licking the last part of sugar off his fork.

"Diagon Alley so we can get our school supplies. Unfortunately we have to wear robes, for our classes but we can run around in normal clothes otherwise," said Draco laughing at Harry's grimace at the word robes.

"Harry…oh you've finished. Are you two ready to go shopping?" asked Duo coming in dressed in robes.

"Do we have to wear robes there?" asked Harry pouting.

"Sorry, little one, but Lucius said it would help hide you along with covering up your scar," said Heero walking in with said detested robes.

.:End:.

An: /humming/ Happy early birthday to me Happy early birthday to me. /looks up/ Oh yeah this is more of a birthday gift to myself.

The next chapter will fully focus on Diagon Alley and what happens with Harry's 'return' to the wizarding world.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Thirteen: Diagon Alley/Gringotts

.::.

Heero sighed as they walked through a crowded London street. Harry had one hand in his and the other was on the leash for Lance. They had put an illusion on Lance to make him look more like a dog, so Harry could easily keep him with him. As they came closer to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry nearly tripped him up. Sighing he took Lance's leash and picked Harry up.

"It'll be ok, little one," said Duo reaching out to mess up Harry's hair.

Right before they entered the pub, Duo picked up Lance and vanished the leash. As they entered he saw Heero carefully press his hand to Harry's forehead, hiding the scar. Making their way through the pub, Duo noticed a man in a purple turban that put him on edge. For some reason his instincts screamed to make sure that man stayed away from Harry.

Quatre smiled when they saw the Malfoy's waiting at the entrance to Diagon Alley. After exchanging nods, Lucius tapped the appropriate bricks. He started slightly as the wall pulled back to show a large open air market.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Narcissus smiling at all of them.

"We have to go to Gringotts first right?" asked Draco before he reached up and petted Lance.

"Yes, we have to deal with the council," said Lucius patting his chest pocket.

-Flashback-

Lucius sighed as he went through even more paperwork. He'd already sent in a formal request about all of Harry's vaults including the Black vaults. He was hoping his suspicious was wrong but by what he had seen here, Dumbledore might have stolen even more of Harry's money.

"Mr. Malfoy? There's a man from the bank here to see you," said the secretary over the intercom.

"Please let him in," said Lucius trying to make a clear spot on his desk.

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked the goblin dropping the glamour.

"How can I help you?" asked Lucius looking up.

--

Harry looked around in amazement. He'd been to Circe's Marketplace in the United States with not only his family but his classroom. In comparison Diagon Alley didn't even touch it, but it was new. As they walked down the street he kept his eye out for the red headed family, not wanting to be taken away from his family.

As they got closer to the London Branch of Gringotts, Harry sorely wished that they were only going to get some money, because no one here recognized a debit card, then a meeting. He didn't even read the inscription, as he tried to keep his panic from rising.

"Over here," said Lucius leading them to a conference room.

Harry gripped Heero tighter as he saw the red headed family and Dumbledore. He felt his brother grip him tighter and all the Gundam boys formed a loose barrier around them. He also noticed that Lance leered at the red heads and licked his teeth. Seeing that made him start giggling as he remembered what Lance did the last time he met the family.

"Mr. Yuy, you are Harry Alistair James Potter-Yuy's official guardian?" asked the goblin shifting through papers.

"Yes, I am. Lord Lucius Malfoy, is my brother's accountant, and has been running his company till he is of age," said Heero his arms still around Harry.

"Mr. Potter-Yuy, did you ever authorize any amount of sum to be given to anyone?" asked the goblin looking at Harry.

"I didn't even know I had an account until two years ago," said Harry opening his arms for Lance to jump into.

"Mr. Potter, don't lie," said Dumbledore standing up.

"You lie! I never signed anything. You just left me on a doorstep!" shouted Harry tears in his eyes.

"Easy, nii-chan," said Heero as Duo and Quatre stepped forward.

"I suggest you back down, Mr. Dumbledore, or you will find yourself in court and penniless," said Quatre starting to go zero.

"Actually, Lord Winner, the house of Potter will be leveling several lawsuits tomorrow, as I have finished going through the last 11 years," said Lucius smiling tightly.

"Because of the stolen money, Mr. Potter-Yuy you will acquire the Burrow and both Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore's pay will be garnished, till all the money is paid back plus interest. We need to know if you will evict the Weasley family or if they will pay rent, also," said the Goblin making a note on his papers.

"As of right now they will have to pay rent, I'll let Lucius figure out what you need to pay," said Heero glaring at the red headed family as the wife began to stutter.

"How dare you! We were going to make sure Harry was protected!" shouted the red headed woman.

Harry gripped Heero as tears started to fall. Lance actually jumped onto Heero's shoulder and started hissing and growling at them. Heero rubbed Harry's back trying to calm him down and keep himself from going zero. He barely noticed that Lucius cast a silencing charm on the lady, as he pulled out Harry's inhaler.

"You onna, are lucky we allow you to continue to live in the house, instead of burning it down to the grown," said Wufei his hand lightly tapping his sword.

"Is there anything else we need to cover?" asked Trowa his wand and gun pointed at Dumbledore.

"That is all for now, we are still doing inventory on all the items, but you have to be of blood to enter those vaults," said the goblin looking at Dumbledore disgusted.

"I forgot to mention, Dumbledore, the governors are sending Heero Yuy, to observe the school for the year," said Lucius as they left.

"Harry will not be able to stay with him," growled Dumbledore.

"Wrong, because of Harry's health he is allowed to stay with his guardian, because it could be hazardous to his health otherwise. Heero will be staying in the governors rooms in the dungeon," said Lucius as they left.

.:End:.

AN: Ok another chapter for you. I will cover more of Diagon Alley later. A big shout out to all you who have reviewed, faved or alerted.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Fourteen: Diagon Alley/Florish and Blots

.::.

Harry hadn't let Heero go until they'd come back from the vaults but even then he stayed close to him. As they walked down Diagon Alley, he kept on feeling eyes staring at his back. Finally they found the book store so they could get all their school books.

"Harry why don't you and Draco go look around while we pick out your school texts, you are allowed to get five extra books," said Heero placing Lance into Harry's pocket.

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, still afraid. Draco smiled at his friend and led him over to the potions books. The two of them browsed the shelves but they didn't see anything that they hadn't already read. Felling slightly disappointed they headed over towards the charms section to finds something different.

"How about 'Classic Charms by Jerry Sinclair?" asked Harry holding up the large book.

"We haven't read that one," said Draco carefully placing it in a weightless basket.

They made their way around the store until they came to the history section. They found several transfiguration and Herbology books they hadn't read and had five books apiece. They where only looking into the history section in case they saw something. Harry was about to grab the copy of Hogwarts a history to check the edition when he was suddenly pushed off the stool he was standing on and a girl with bushy hair grabbed the book he was reaching for.

"Hey!" shouted Draco helping Harry stand up.

"He was in my way, the jerk," said the girl not even looking at the two.

"No I wasn't," said Harry as Lance raced off to find one of the adults.

"It's not polite to lie to a lady," said the girl snootily.

"I don't see any ladies. I only see a spoiled brat who is rude," said Draco glaring heavily.

The girl raised her hand to slap one of the boys, when it was restrained by Quatre. Trowa was already casting a diagnostic charm on Harry, afraid that he'd been injured in some way. Harry waited for the paper to pop up next to Trowa before he glomped his brother.

"Are you two ok?" asked Duo ignoring the girls attempt to get away from Quatre.

"You can't do this to me!" shrieked the girl.

"Yes I can, I'm a Preventer," said Quatre flashing his badge.

"But, but," said the girl as Trowa nodded to Heero.

"What's your name?" sneered Quatre as Lucius walked up.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione looking around wishing her parents hadn't left her here so they could read the extra info Gringotts had given them.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'd suggest that you learn manners before September 1st. Now run along," said Lucius sneering.

Draco watched as the girl huffed and then walked away. Turning to his best friend, he noticed that Harry seemed ok, and Lance was in his arms. He quietly handed his dad Harry and his books and fallowed them to the check out. It wasn't until they where back outside did Harry move towards him again.

.:End:.

AN: /coughs/ sorry guys, I had writers block, a week long vacation and then I just got sick so it's short. I'll have a longer chapter coming in soon enough. Also a big shout out to all those who kept after me to update and all that.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Family that cares  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or Firefly.  
Chapter: Fifteen: Robes, Ingredients, and animals.

.::.

"Otouto, I don't like robes," whined Harry as they walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Harry, it's the uniform," said Duo ruffling his hair smiling at the younger boy.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," said Harry looking around at all the different fabrics and robes that where in odd places.

"How may I help you?" asked Madam Malkin stepping up.

"We need two sets of Hogwarts robes," said Lucius pushing Draco forward.

"Of course, you first dear," said Madam Malkin gesturing for Draco.

Draco carefully stepped onto the stool and smirked as the measuring taper zoomed around him. Harry stayed closer to Heero as he watched with a bit of fascination how quickly Draco had his robes done. He'd never liked robes after a potion's accident at school that had landed him at the nurse's office.

"Ok, you're all done, it's your friends turn next," said Madame Malkin smiling at Draco.

"Can we request an extra deep pockets? My son's familiar must stay with him and he likes to travel in pockets," said Heero carefully taking Lance from Harry as he stood on the stool.

"Will do dear," said Madame Malkin lightly flicking her wand.

Harry stood there waiting for the robes to be done. As he stood there he noticed Ron and Mr. Weasley walk by the shop. Gulping he looked at Heero and tried to keep his focus on his brother. Finally, at what felt like a century, Harry was allowed to get off the stool. Lance jumped into his arms as money was exchanged and the robes where shrunk to fit with the books.

"Why don't we go eat some ice cream while we wait for Severus to get here?" said Lucius taking note at how pale Harry was.

"Yay!" shouted both Harry and Draco jumping up and down.

As they walked out of the shop, the adults noted that the youngest Weasley was hanging out near the store but ran away when he saw them leave. Frowning slightly Heero stepped closer to Harry, senses going hyper aware of everything. As they finally got to the ice cream parlor, Lucius ordered for them so they could sit down.

"What do we have left to get?" asked Draco as he was handed a cone of ice cream.

"We need to refill your potion ingredients and we need an owl," said Lucius as Harry watched Duo cast a charm on his ice cream making sure he wasn't allergic to any of the ingredients.

"To bad we can't get a hawk like in the US," said Harry before he started licking at his ice cream.

"There's nothing against it in the rules," mused Quatre as he stole a lick from Trowa's ice cream. Trowa retaliated by switching his ice cream with Quatre and watched him pout.

"We will look into it, but I will not promise anything," said Lucius smiling as he saw Severus walk up.

"Where you able to get everything straight?" asked Wufei as they scooted to fit another chair.

"Yes, Poppy was actually happy that I brought that up. She's already informed the house elves of everything and will make sure that Harry's teachers will know what to do if anything happens," said Severus sitting down.

As the topic of the conversation drifted more towards inane adult topics, Harry allowed his attention to wander around him. For some reason there was a man in blood red robes and blonde hair kept on staring at him. Whimpering Harry grabbed Duo's sleeve beseechingly. When Duo looked down at him, he moved his head in the direction of the man. Duo frowned and nodded at Harry.

"Well where to next?" asked Milliardo stretching.

"The apothecary, we can pick up the boys supplies and I can get some ingredients that I'm running low on," said Heero noticing Duo frowning.

Signaling to Trowa, Duo and him hung back in the shadows and watched the man continue to fallow their family. As the main group got closer to the apothecary, Trowa and Duo silently dragged the man into a dark alleyway. Quickly casting both a binding charm and a truth spell they faced the man.

"What is your name?" asked Duo barely remembering the compulsion charm also.

"Sherman," said the man fighting against the spells used on him.

"Well Sherman who do you work for?" asked Trowa as he tapped his foot.

"The minister," said Sherman starting to sweat from trying to fight the spells.

"Well since I know the Prime Minister, personally, I'm going to say you mean the minister of magic," said Duo waiting until he got a nod.

"Well you tell him, if he dares to do anything that concern's Harry, he won't know what hit him," said Trowa nearly growling.

"Just tell the man Shinigami is watching," said Duo before the two apparated out so the man was still bound.

--

Harry barely noted that Duo and Trowa weren't with them when they entered the shop but forgot to ask when he saw all the ingredients. He instantly started bouncing on his feet, wanting to explore. He noticed that Quatre was smiling at him and Draco, who was bouncing also.

"You two to can only get your refills otherwise don't touch anything," said Heero remembering the last time they had let the two run wild in an apothecary. Even Severus wasn't sure about all the ingredients the boys had been able to dig up.

Both boys nodded before they raced off. Sighing Wufei and Milliardo stationed themselves at the entrance of the shop while everyone else fanned out. Heero had to grab Lance several times as the fox showed his age as he nearly went face first into a barrel of Niffler livers. The fox seemed slightly sheepish before he ran off to join Harry. Heero noted that Trowa and Duo finally joined back up when they got ready to buy everything.

"Is everything alright?" whispered Heero as he watched Harry, Draco and Severus stand in line.

"Just the lesser of the asses, trying to interfere," said Duo rolling his shoulders.

"I'm sure the man has finally broken the spells and left," said Trowa raising an eyebrow at the cost of Bicorn's heart strings.

"Hn," said Heero as the last of the ingredients where rung up.

"Heero, what are we going to do about Thanksgiving?" asked Harry suddenly as they walked out of the shop.

"That totally slipped my mind," said Quatre turning to look at Heero and Harry.

"We will figure something out, even if it is just for one day," said Heero as Lance disappeared into the pocket of Harry's robe.

As they walked down the street, both Lucius and Heero saw that the Matriarch of the Weasley clan was trying not so subtly to fallow them. Meeting each other's eyes, they sighed and decided not to do anything unless they thought it was going to hurt Harry or Draco. When they finally entered the pet store, Heero noticed that Lance still hadn't come out from Harry's pocket. Looking at Harry, he noticed the boy seemed slightly scared.

"What's wrong, otouto?" asked Heero kneeling down next to Harry.

"I feel like something is going to happen, and I don't want to be separated," said Harry hugging Heero tightly.

"It'll be ok, we won't let anything bad happen," said Heero picking up Harry and rubbing his back soothingly.

When Heero met Duo's eyes, he shook his head slightly. Duo nodded perceptively and made his way towards the avian section. Heero and Harry followed shortly afterwards through the aisles. As they made their way to the Hawks, Harry finally allowed Heero to put him down.

"I'm thinking more of a falcon," said Draco looking at the birds.

"I wish we could get a red tail but they are not native to here," said Harry sighing as he looked through the owls.

As the two boys debated over what would be better to have, the shop door opened and two people entered. Quatre gasped slightly and stepped towards the boys, feeling the malicious intent of the two who had just entered. Noting the look on Quatre's face both Lucius and Heero stepped right behind the boys ready to apparated them out of the way.

"I can't believe that, he's the boy-who-lived. He's such a wimp," came a girl's voice.

"It is and what's worse is because of his so called brother, we don't get any money. Hell I bet he whores himself out to those men and the Malfoy's," said a very familure boy's voice.

Growling Heero nearly went zero, instead he grabbed Harry, as Lucius grabbed Draco, and they all apparated out. When they landed in the hotel room, he had to give Harry his inhaler and tried to calm himself down. Duo checked the time and pulled out the injection kit and gave him his daily shot.

-End-

An: /cowers/ Ok sorry it took so long to get this out. Unfortunately on top of college a good friend of mine and I had a major fight and it just snowballed. The next chapter will probably skip ahead to September 1st, though I might change my mind. I haven't read the first book in a while so I need to do that before I start the first year.

A lot of my readers have been asking for me not to put Harry in Slytherin, unfortunately I had planned for that from the very beginning and he will be put in the snake house. The reason I'm placing him in Slytherin is so that it makes it easier on the Gundam boys to check up on him. I'm also re-evaluating what I originally thought for pairings but that's still up in the air.

Big shout out to all the reviewer, favs, alerts, c2's, and readers to this fic. You guy's kept after me to get the next chapter out and here it is. Please don't expect the weekly updates I use to do for the fact that my life has become extremely hectic and I don't have the time I use to have.

**IF you guy's have any suggestions on who Harry should make friends/enemies with please leave a review stating it. Thanks :)**

**Ok Guys there I fixed the Otouto Niichan mistake, Sorry but with both my beta and I being so fracken busy to always catch that stuff. So please lay off.**


End file.
